


Heavy Metal Love

by ZestyMordant



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Young Julian/Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyMordant/pseuds/ZestyMordant
Summary: "Did you see that move, Julian!" Ricky turned his body completely sideways, pressing his leg into Julian's thigh, eyes wide, arm pointing at the TV. Julian smiled at him nodding along, the thought of kissing him briefly flashing through his mind.They had kissed once before, Ricky, a little bit too high, Julian, a little bit too tipsy. A soft kiss in the dark of the night, pressed up against Julian's grandmothers' trailer after Ricky had said Julian was too much of a pussy to kiss anyone.He wondered if Ricky thought of that kiss as much as he did.AKAa collection of stories about Ricky and Julian's relationship throughout the years.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Heavy Metal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all, I'm back with a new fic. 
> 
> Song title is from a Helix song
> 
> I binge-watched all the flashback episodes and thought I'd share my headcanon take on Ricky & Julian's relationship. 
> 
> Since this is going back in time, there are parts where Julian and Ricky are underage but nothing is super explicit until they are of age (I'm basing their age off the animated series flashback where Bubbles said they were in second grade in 1978)
> 
> "Present Day" - is set around season two. 
> 
> I can't think of any other CW, let me know if I missed any, Enjoy!

_March 1985_

"Did you really get it, Ricky, did you really get it?" Bubbles asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah Bubs, the box is right here!" Ricky grinned waving a black box in his hand showing Bubbles.

"Well, let's set that fucking thing up Ricky, hurry!" Bubbles said rushedly, watching as Ricky kneeled down behind the TV pulling cable wires out of his back pocket. 

"Calm down Bubs, it's not on yet." Julian said from the couch. 

"Calm down? Julian are you crazy? This is the biggest fuckin night of our lives!" Bubbles exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Turn the TV on would ya Julian?" Ricky called from behind the entertainment stand, shoving the wires from the cable box into the back of the tv. Julian reached forward grabbing the remote off the coffee table and pressed the power button.

"I can't believe it boys, Wrestle-fucking-Mania! Hulk Hogan, Mr. T, Muhammid-fuckin-Ali. Don't tell me to calm down Julian. I'm kinda freaking out here. What if it doesn't work boys!?" Bubbles cried starting to hyperventilate.

"Bubs, Bubs, it's fine. It'll work. Trust me" Julian reassured him.

"I fuckin hope so Julian" Bubbles whimpered.

"How scrambled is it boys?" Ricky asked slamming the top of the black box a couple of times with his fist.

"It's good, Rick, almost a clear picture." Julian answered. 

"Holy fuck Boys this is it!" Bubbles clapped his hands together racing around the small living room. "It's starting, it's starting! There's Gene Okerlund! Sit the fuck down boys! let's go!" 

Ricky got up from behind the TV, quickly coming over to flop down on the couch beside Julian. Bubbles grabbed a cushion from the chair, putting it down on the floor, he laid flat across it resting his head in his hands, looking up at the TV. 

"I should have stolen an unscrambler years ago boys, think of all the porn channels we could have unscrambled!" Ricky said.

"Rick." Julian rolled his eyes. 

"Who gives a fuck about porn Ricky! This is rasslin' we're talking about!" 

"I know Bubs, just saying." 

The trio were piled in Ray's living room. Bubbles, a dedicated wrestling fan, had been crushed hearing that WrestleMania, the biggest wrestling event of the year, would only be available to watch on pay-per-view.

Ricky, never one for obeying the law, had been walking through the mall, when he spotted a store with multiple TVs on display, they were running ads for the pay-per-view boxes for WrestleMania. He hadn't thought twice about stealing a box, rushing back to the park and barging into Bubbles shed declaring it was "fucking wrestling night!".

"Hey." Julian said slightly under his breath, turning to look at Ricky.

"Yeah?" Ricky answered, sole attention on the TV in front of him.

"Thanks for doing this Ricky, it means a lot to Bubbles man, I appreciate it."

Ricky turned his head to look at Julian face on, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "Oh yeah, it's nothing Jules, you would have done the same thing." A faint blush tinted his cheeks. 

"No I'm serious Ricky, you didn't have to do this, I know what those mall security dicks are like."

Ricky opened his mouth to say something.

"Holy fuck boys, it's Hogan!" Bubbles called out.

Ricky closed his mouth, turning his attention back to the TV, distracted by Hulk Hogan and Mr. T entering the ring. Julian took a sip from his drink. Not a very big wrestling fan, he was more amused by watching Bubbles, who was completely enthralled by every move on screen. He glanced back at Ricky, shaggy mullet hair and Helix t-shirt on. Ricky leaned forward, palms resting against his thighs. Julian looked down at his hands wondering what Ricky would do if he tried to hold one. 

"Did you see that move, Julian!" Ricky turned his body completely sideways, pressing his leg into Julian's thigh, eyes wide, arm pointing at the TV. Julian smiled at him nodding along, the thought of kissing him briefly flashing through his mind.

They had kissed once before, Ricky, a little bit too high, Julian, a little bit too tipsy. A soft kiss in the dark of the night, pressed up against Julian's grandmothers' trailer after Ricky had said Julian was too much of a pussy to kiss anyone. 

_He wondered if Ricky thought of that kiss as much as he did._

"Oh fuck Ricky, it's starting to scramble again!" Bubbles complained, watching as the tv screen filled with static.

"Ah fuck boys, hold on." Ricky said standing up from the couch and walking over to behind the tv. He slammed the box with his fist again.

"Anything?" He called out.

"Nope, looks like it got worse." 

"Alright, let's see here you little cocksucker." Ricky hit the box a few more times, each in a different spot. 

"There we go, it's back Ricky!" Bubbles said happily. 

Ricky stepped back from behind the TV, checking the tv screen himself before going back to the couch and flopping just the tiniest bit closer to Julian than he was before. 

The trio watched the rest of WrestleMania without any more hiccups. Ricky moving from the couch only to grab a few snacks, rushing back before he missed anything really good. Julian moving to the kitchen multiple times to get more mix not really caring that he was missing the show. Bubbles didn't move an inch, eyes glued to the tv.

"Holy fuck boys, That. Was. Amazing!" Bubbles said standing up from the floor tossing the cushion back on the chair and stretching his back. 

"You're fucking right it was Bubs, did you see Hogan and that chair? Maybe I should start carrying a chair around instead of a gun!"

"A chair isn't as compact as a gun, Ricky." Julian said shaking his head.

"It isn't com-what?"

"Small, Ricky, a chair isn't gonna fit in your back pocket you know." Bubbles said 

"Well maybe I can't carry one around all the time but my fuck I do wanna hit somebody with one!"

"Just make sure it's not us okay man?" Julian said taking a sip from his drink.

"What? I wouldn't hit you guys, no way Julian." Ricky said shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Watch the drink, man." Julian complained, tight grip on his glass.

"Ricky, I just wanna say thank you" Bubbles sniffled, walking over from the chair to stand in front of him. "I really thought I was going to miss this. Thanks again Ricky, I love you." Bubbles pulled Ricky up off the couch into a hug. "You too Julian." He said, reaching out and patting the top of Julian's arm. 

Ricky patted Bubbles on the back "I love you too Bubs. And it was pretty awesome."

Letting go of Bubbles, Ricky reached towards the coffee table for a cigarette, he lit it, taking a drag.

"Alright Boys, whaddya say we get the bong out?" 

"I don't know Ricky, bong rips get me super fucked and there is school tomorrow." Bubbles said timidly

"Fuck school Bubbles, nothing good ever came from book learning. I'm thinking of quitting." Ricky said exhaling the smoke.

"Ricky, you are not fucking quitting school." Julian scolded.

Ricky huffed taking another drag off the cigarette.

"C'mon Bubs." 

"One hit Ricky, that's all. it's getting late." 

"Alright Bubs, one hit, I'll pack you a bowl."

Bubbles sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch watching as Ricky ground the weed, putting herb in the bong. 

Ricky passed the bong over to Bubbles, leaning directly over Julian.

"Watch the drink, man." Julian huffed holding his glass high in the air away from Ricky.

"Thanks, Ricky." Bubbles took a hit off the bong, exhaling and coughing into his arm. 

He passed it back to Ricky.

Ricky packed a bowl, taking a large hit, he blew out the smoke, immediately having a coughing fit, placing a hand down on the couch to brace himself.

"Jesus Ricky, pace yourself." Julian shook his head. 

Ricky offered the bong to Julian. "Here man, take a hit."

Julian grabbed it, lighting the bowl, inhaling then exhaling the smoke. Smoke filled the air of the trailer, making the room hazy. Ricky grabbed the remote from the coffee table flipping through the channels before landing on a random show. 

Bubbles let out a big yawn before standing up. "Alright boys, I'm heading to bed." He said grabbing his jacket and walking over towards the door. 

"Already, Bubs?" Ricky coughed out, taking another hit from the bong.

"Sorry, Ricky, one hit is good enough for me." Bubbles shrugged. "besides, If I don't get enough sleep I'll be a dead man walking tomorrow at school."

Ricky rolled his eyes at the mention of school. "Suit yourself then man." 

"Night boys." Bubbles said giving a small wave before exiting the trailer. 

"Night Bubs." Ricky and Julian said in unison.

Julian repositioned himself on the couch turning towards Ricky. 

"Rick."

"Yeah?"

"You're not quitting school."

Ricky frowned. "I am Julian! What's the point, I'm not a smarts big brain person like you and Bubbles are."

"I don't care, Ricky, you aren't quitting!"

"Yeah and what? Like you're gonna make me not quit?" Ricky said starting to get a little heated. 

"Maybe I will! What are you gonna do, take a chair to my back like Hogan?"

"Maybe!" Ricky said gritting his teeth

"You can't be serious Rick." Julian sighed.

Ricky jumped up from the couch.

"Maybe I am! Let's wrestle for it!" 

"Wrestle for what?" 

"For to be me quitting school."

"What?" Julian asked looking confused.

"You and me, let's wrestle. If I win, I quit school. If you win, I'll still go I guess but I won't be fuckin happy about it." 

"Ricky, you can't be serious." Julian said taking a sip from his drink. 

"I am!"

"I am not wrestling you."

Ricky crossed his arms over his chest giving Julian a smug look. "You're just afraid you'll lose."

Julian's eyes narrowed "I wouldn't lose Ricky."

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Wrestle me." 

"No, Ricky."

"Alright, then I'm quitting schools" Ricky shrugged. 

Julian sighed, standing up. "Alright fine, you wanna wrestle?"

"Yes!"

"Let's move the coffee table out of the way first."

"But what if one of us wants to slam the other person on the table?"

"What? Ricky, no. If one of us did that we'd get fuckin hurt. No tables, no chairs, just you and me." 

"That isn't fair! I want a chair or something!"

"A chair? A minute ago you were gung-ho on wrestling me! Just admit it, you're scared _you'll_ lose." Julian said smugly, taking a sip from his drink. 

"No-No I'm not!" Ricky said defensively. 

Julian pushed the coffee table out of the way fed up with Ricky's shit. 

"Wrestle me then." He motioned at Ricky with his finger to come hither

Ricky obliged not giving it a second thought, rushing forward blindly at Julian. He grabbed Julian's shoulders trying to push him down to the ground. Julian grabbed back, drink still in hand. They were locked in a stalemate until Ricky gained the upper hand, starting to push Julian backwards across the carpeted floor. 

"Can't fight so good with one hand, huh?" Ricky quipped confidently.

Julian scowled. He downed the last of his drink, reaching behind him to set his glass down on the side table. 

"Both hands now, Bud." Julian said before pushing Ricky backwards. Julian quickly gaining the upper hand, as Ricky tripped over his own two feet and stumbled to catch his balance. Julian quickly pushed him to the ground, hands still gripping his shoulders. Ricky struggled underneath him, trying to buck Julian off, it wasn't very effective until Ricky tried rolling sideways, the momentum driving him up and over. Ricky now on top, Julian pinned underneath him.

He grinned, tongue in cheek. "Looks like I'm quitting school, Julian!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah I do-" Ricky was cut off by Julian pulling the exact same move, effectively pinning Ricky beneath him again. He quickly straddled his hips over Ricky's, grabbing Ricky's forearms and pinning them to the ground. 

"You give?" Julian asked.

They were both hot and sweaty from the ruckus, breathing loudly, panting over each other. Ricky tried to roll again, only to have his arms squeezed by Julian a little bit harder than usual. He looked up into Julian's dark blue eyes.

"No!" Ricky whined struggling to wiggle his legs out from underneath Julian. 

Julian kept a firm grip. He leaned down putting his face dangerously close to Ricky.

"Do. You. Give?"

Never one for accepting defeat Ricky turned his head to the side refusing to meet Julian's eyes. 

"Ricky I-" Julian stopped, feeling something hard start to press into his hip. 

Ricky had turned red as a tomato, still avoiding Julian's gaze.

"Ricky?"

Ricky squeezed his eyes shut, inwardly panicking. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Not with his best friend, it was the weed, and the wrestling, anybody being pinned down would have the same reaction right? Right?!

"Please don't be mad, Julian." He exhaled shakily.

Julian raised an eyebrow, rocking his hips back into Ricky's. Both eyebrows raising as Ricky let out a low moan. a cheeky grin plastered his face. He leaned in closer, putting his mouth next to Ricky's ear. 

"Keep going to school and I won't get mad." he whispered before pulling his head back up.

Ricky nodded, eyes closed, still refusing to look at Julian. 

"Hey, Ricky, look at me."

Ricky's eyes snapped open, looking up at Julian, a mortified look on his face. Julian looked down at Ricky, staring into those light blue eyes, booze and weed making him slightly more confident, he tossed his usual air of caution to the side, leaned his head down and kissed him. 

Ricky's eyes widened in surprise, before closing them and kissing back. 

They broke apart. Julian bringing his head back up, still leaning over Ricky. 

"You're not quitting school." Julian said gazing down at Ricky softly.

Ricky, feeling a little bit dazed but warm, broke out into a grin. 

"You win, Jules."

_September 1987_

"Please." Ricky whined against Julian's shoulder. 

Julian gently traced his finger across Ricky's arm. 

"You do everything on the list?."

"Uhm, yeah, yeah it's done, Jules" Ricky said avoiding Julian's eye. 

"You know I know when you're lying Rick." Julian said 

They were laying under the covers in Ricky's bed. April Wine tape playing softly in the background. Ray was gone, long hauling to Ontario for the week. Julian had decided to stay over, for the time being, worried with Ray gone, Ricky might accidentally burn the trailer down. 

Ricky groaned "I didn't do the garbage." He said quietly, pressing his face into Julian's chest. 

"And what did I say?"

"That I had to finish the list." Ricky said sullenly

Julian motioned at the door with his head. "Go do the garbage, Ricky"

"Come on Julian, it's not like it matters. Dad doesn't even do the garbage!" Ricky complained.

"It's on the list." Julian reminded him.

"You wrote the list!"

Julian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine! Whatever, I'll go do the fuckin garbage" Ricky said untangling himself from the blankets. 

"Good boy." Julian complimented, eyes warm. 

Ricky turned away, blushing "yeah yeah, Julian." small smile on his face. 

He slipped out of the room, walking down the hallway mumbling to himself and exiting the trailer.

Julian sat up in bed, reaching for his glass on the nightstand. He took a sip, enjoying the taste and warmth as it hit the back of his throat. 

The trailer was usually in derelict condition anyway, but with Ray gone, it had been even worse. Julian had started a chore list for Ricky to do every day. At first, Ricky was dead against it. Fighting Julian head-on. He had caved when Julian used the line "Do it for me?" Pressing up against him and pulling him in for a kiss. Dazed, Ricky had looked down at the list again before moving around the trailer, completing the first few tasks.

Julian heard the front door crack as it swung back open, hearing Ricky stepping inside and kicking off his shoes. He walked heavily down the hall coming into the room again. 

"Okay Julian, the list is all done!" Ricky said walking over and sliding underneath the covers. 

Julian lifted his arm up, letting Ricky crawl underneath it, he snuggled closer to Julian. 

Julian curled a hand into Ricky's hair, stroking it. 

"Great job Ricky, good boy."

Ricky blushed, burying his head into Julian's chest. 

"Stop." He said, the sound coming out muffled.

"Stop what?" Julian asked teasingly, still stroking Ricky's hair. 

"Nuthin'" Ricky finally said. Happy to be in Julian's arms.

_August 1989_

"This is bullshit, I want my Maranta rights!" Ricky shouted, knocking his head off the back of the police car door window.

"Ricky, Ricky. Calm down!" Julian scolded.

They were sitting in the back of Lahey's police cruiser. Robbery at the mall gone wrong because of a couple of suit dummies catching the plates of the car had called the cops. Ricky had almost managed to scratch the serial numbers completely off before Officer Lahey and Officer Green were knocking at the door. 

"Why are we in here anyway! This is bullshit!" Ricky started ranting again.

"And why am I the only one in handcuffs!" He said angrily shaking his cuffed hands, rattling the metal. 

Julian leaned his head back in the seat, looking up at the roof of the cruiser letting out a long sigh.

"It's probably just a scare tactic Rick, you managed to scratch a lot of the numbers off the stereos, they can't trace it back. We're fine."

"Yeah? Well, what about these fuckin cuffs then huh!?" Ricky rattled them again. 

"Probably because you spit at both of them! You're lucky they just handcuffed you!"

Julian looked out the window watching as Lahey stood there, hands on his hips, talking over his radio, and showing paperwork to George. 

Ricky started rocking back and forth in the seat making a fuss. 

"Let me the fuck out of here! I did nothing wrong!"

"Ricky-" Julian started, cut off as Ricky started beating his shoulder against the door. Tired of his shit Julian grabbed him by both shoulders.

"Ricky!" He shouted, shaking him a little.

"What!?" Ricky shouted back.

"Fucking stop! Alright? Jesus, you're giving me a fucking headache." he said dropping his hands from Ricky's shoulders, leaning back into his seat. 

"No Julian, I can't stand this shit." Ricky wiggled around in the backseat pulling at his wrists.

Julian looked over at him. "Yeah? Not from what I've seen."

Ricky stopped wiggling. "and what's that sposed' to mean?" He asked cocking his head to the side. 

Julian looked out the window one more time double-checking that Lahey and George weren't paying attention to them.

He scooted closer, running ran a hand through Ricky's hair.

"You're telling me you wouldn't like it if I handcuffed you?"

Ricky blushed "Yesh- well maybe- I don't know Julian-" he stammered glancing over Julian's shoulder making sure Lahey wasn't looking, they couldn't be too careful about prying eyes. 

Julian smirked grabbing a bit of Ricky's hair in his hand and pulling it gently, bringing Ricky closer to him.

"Don't lie to me Rick, I know you would." He breathed into his ear.

Ricky shivered, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it. 

"Julian.." Ricky whined under his breath. 

"Be a good boy, and maybe I'll buy you a set for your birthday" Julian teased.

Ricky shifted, rolling his hips.

"Not fair." He muttered under his breath

"All's fair in love and war." Julian said before pressing his lips to Ricky's, tasting cigarettes and a light hint of rum. Ricky melted into the kiss, forgetting about being locked in the stupid police car.

Julian broke the kiss, looking down at Ricky's cuffed hands. "y'know, handcuffs do really look good on you." he said with a grin before pulling back. 

"Fuck off." Ricky said blushing like an idiot, smiling. 

_May 1991_

"Boys, that movie was wicked!" Ricky said ejecting the VHS tape from the VCR. "Did you see that car chase? Holy fuck, we should do that sometime."

"Ricky, we can't just jump into a car and start racing down the streets!" Bubbles said shaking his head. 

"Why not?" 

"It's illegal, Ricky." Julian said taking a sip from his drink. 

"Legal smhegal. Who gives a fuck!" Ricky said walking back over to the couch. 

They were in Julian's grandmother's trailer, having a small movie marathon night. Popcorn littered the coffee table, along with a pack of smokes ( _Ricky's_ ) and a pile of VHS tapes. 

"Just think, at midnight Jules you can go in any liquor store tomorrow and buy whatever you want!" Ricky said jealously.

"Yeah Julian, what are you gonna buy?" Bubbles asked. 

"I'm gonna buy a quart of rum, boys."

"What else are you getting?" Ricky nudged him impatiently. 

"Just Rum, Ricky." Julian said. 

"C'mon Julian, you could buy the whole store!" Ricky pestered.

"I just want Rum, Ricky." Julian repeated. 

"But Julian." Ricky whined.

"Alright fine, I'll grab some beer too, happy?"

Ricky smiled "yep!"

Julian's heart squeezed. He turned to look at Bubbles. "What about you Bubs, you want anything?"

"No thanks Julian, although I probably will want a sip of your rum."

"That's fine buddy, we'll get drunk tomorrow."

"Fuckin right we are!" Ricky shouted pumping his fist in the air. 

"Rick, shh. My grandmother's sleeping."

"Sorry Jules, but she packed so much rum in her tonight you'd have to have a tropical earthquake blow through here to wake her up." 

"Still, Ricky." 

"Sorry, I'll try and keep quiet. Whaddya say we watch another movie?" Ricky gestured towards the stack of tapes. 

"You can boys, but I'm tapping out." Bubbles stood up from the couch, he hugged Julian one more time. 

"Happy early birthday Julian, I gotta save my energy for tomorrow."

"Get a good night's sleep Bubs so we can get fucked up tomorrow!" Ricky said excitedly.

Bubs nodded leaving the trailer, heading out to his shed. 

"What movie did you wanna watch, Rick?" Julian asked. 

"Hmm, this one! It just came out on tape, I stole it from the mall earlier" Ricky pulled out a VHS from the stack showing it to Julian. 

"Alright, put it in."

Ricky walked over, shoving the VHS in, before coming back to the couch. He sat down next to Julian, leaning his head against Julian's shoulder. Julian wrapped an arm around him, bringing Ricky closer. 

"Your birthday's tomorrow." Ricky said glancing up at Julian. 

"I know." Julian took a sip from his drink.

"I got you a present, kinda sort of." 

"Oh?" Julian looked down at Ricky. 

Ricky dug in his track pants pocket, pulling out a box wrapped with paper and duct tape. 

"It's almost midnight, figured I'd give it to you early." 

Julian smiled, setting his glass down on the table, taking the box from Ricky. He unwrapped the box, opening the lid. 

A pair of black leather handcuffs sat in the box, chainlinks the colour of gold. 

"Ricky." Julian breathed out staring down at them. 

Ricky fiddled with his hands in his lap. "I know it's not really a good presen-"

"They're perfect, you're perfect," Julian said smiling at him, planting a kiss on the side of his head. 

The tips of Ricky's ears turned red. "Julian..." Ricky mumbled out shyly. 

"So... when do I get to use these?" Julian asked running a finger along the leather.

Ricky shrugged against Julian's chest, still wrapped under his arm. "It's your birthday Julian, you decide."

Julian smiled warmly, pulling Ricky closer. Wondering what on earth he did to get so lucky. 

_June 1994_

"Ricky, are you sure?" Julian asked looking around. 

"Please Julian, it'll be really hot. I want to do this for you." Ricky pleaded "Besides, nobody comes to this far end of the parking lot." 

"I don't know Ricky."

"C'mon. please Julian?" Ricky whined pouted look on his face. 

Julian looked around the parking lot one more time. "Alright, but we gotta do it in the backseat." 

They were on the far side of the mall parking lot, sitting in Julian's ruby red Dodge Coronet. Ricky had been pestering Julian for a while to let him blow him in the car instead of the usual locked behind closed doors. Julian had agreed, partially because he wanted Ricky to finally shut up about it and partially because Ricky was a godsend at giving blowjobs, he'd have to be _insane_ to turn down that deal. 

Julian stretched out in the backseat, arms crossed behind his head, leaning back against the door. Ricky crawled into the backseat getting on top of him. he ran his hands up underneath Julian's shirt, fondling his chest, grinning as Julian moaned under his breath. 

"Wish we could do this back at the park." Ricky said palming Julian through his jeans. 

"It'd be nice" Julian agreed starting to breathe a little heavily.

Ricky popped open the top button with one flick of his hand. "Just think Jules, once you get our own trailer we can do this all the time." He pulled at Julian's jeans.

"Yeah?" Julian breathed out huskily, lifting his hips as Ricky dragged his jeans and briefs down, cock springing forward. 

Ricky settled in between Julian's legs, he hovered his mouth near Julian's crotch, blowing hot breath on Julian's dick. 

"Yeah, and you can charge me rent by blowjob." Ricky quipped before taking Julian's length in his mouth. 

Julian groaned, feeling the warmth, curling his fingers into Ricky's hair. He didn't know why Ricky had such a god-given gift at sucking cock, but he wasn't about to question it. 

"Just a blowjob huh? seems pretty cheap for rent." 

Ricky hummed, taking Julian in deeper in his throat, rolling his tongue along the tip before fully diving in at a fast pace. 

"Holy Fuck, Rick" Julian moaned, wind knocked right out of him. 

Ricky moaned, making obscenely loud slurping noises, fully enjoying himself. 

Julian pulled Ricky's hair harder, bracing himself against the back seat, eyes rolling in the back of his head in pleasure.

He looked down at Ricky, watching as his cock disappeared in and out of Ricky's mouth. Julian didn't know what was hotter, the blow job itself or the fact that Ricky enjoyed himself so much doing it. 

"You're amazing Rick, honestly." Julian complimented

Ricky beamed at the compliment, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Julian harder. 

"oh my god, Ricky."

Ricky hummed around Julian's dick.

"No seriously, Ricky, oh my god, Bubbles is walking up to the car!"

"wha-" Ricky mumbled, mouth full of dick.

"Quick, stay down!" Julian panicked, grabbing a blanket from the floor and throwing it over Ricky trying to cover him completely. He was lucky the blanket was a queen size, an old shitty comforter he used whenever he had to do work underneath the car. He grabbed a book he had stuffed underneath the driver's seat trying to make it look like he was just sitting there reading. 

"Be quiet, Ricky." Julian warned. 

Ricky blanked, keeping his mouth tight around Julians cock, he huddled under the blanket. it was a strange feeling really, just holding a dick in your mouth, but Ricky didn't mind it. Not if it was Julian. 

Bubbles rapped his knuckles against the window of the glass.

Julian rolled down the window "Hey Bubs, what are you doing here?" 

"I always collect carts here on Tuesdays Julian, it's senior day at the Sobeys and my fuck do those old bastards ever let the carts fly, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just needed a new scenery I guess, wanted to go somewhere else to read" Julian flapped the book in his hand almost cracking it on Ricky's head underneath the blanket. 

"Oh yeah? well, I better get back to the carts before some other fucker starts hauling them away, tell Ricky I said hi, I know he probably can't answer me."

"What-what makes you think that?" Julian stammered out

"Julian, you're in the backseat of your own car, a little odd isn't it?"

"N-No." Julian stuttered out. 

"Don't worry Julian, I kinda had a sneaking suspicion, but this just proves it." Bubbles winked.

Ricky pulled his mouth off Julian's cock, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before sitting up, blanket cascading around his shoulders. 

"Hey, Bubs, if you're going in the Sobey's can you buy me a cock of pepperoni?"

"Ricky!" Julian scolded face turning red with embarrassment. 

"What?" Ricky said shrugging "Sounded like he already knew."

Bubbles laughed "Okay boys, now this _definitely_ confirms it." he shook his head in bewilderment "I'll see you back at the park boys." he called over his shoulder

"Wait." Julian called out "Bubbles how did you know?"

"Well, for starters, Nobody reads their books upside down, Julian!" he yelled back, grinning and walking away. 

Julian put his head in his hand sighing. 

"I tried to be quiet Julian!" Ricky said mistaking the sigh to be directed at him. 

"It wasn't you Ricky, don't worry. Wanna go back to the park?"

"No. I wanna finish blowing you." 

"Ricky..."

"What?"

_January 1996_

"I can't believe your grandmother left you the whole trailer!" Ricky said eyes wide looking around the kitchen. 

They were sitting at the kitchen table in ~~Julian's grandmothers~~ \- Julian's trailer, documents spread out in front of them. 

"I know, I just don't know how I'm gonna afford the lot fees on top of everything else." Julian sighed taking a sip from his drink. 

Ricky patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry about it Jules, we'll find a way to make the money, maybe we can start a business or something."

"Yeah, maybe." Julian said pondering over it. 

"C'mon Julian, don't be thinking of papers and mortgages and all that other bullshit!"

"Ricky, I'm kind of stressed here! There's a lot going on that you wouldn't understand" Julian argued tone coming off a little harder than usual. 

Ricky frowned, picking at the end of his sleeve "I know I don't understand a whole lot but I can understand when you're being a dick." 

"I'm sorry Ricky, that's not what I meant." Julian said 

"Sounded like it." Ricky said glumly. 

Julian stood up, coming around the table and wrapping his arms around Ricky. "I'm sorry, Ricky." 

Ricky melted into the touch "S'okay Julian, I know I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid Ricky. I know you're not. and I'd love for you to help me with something tonight." 

"What is it?"

Julian reached into his back pocket pulling out a set of faded black leather handcuffs with a gold metal chain. 

"Christening the Trailer."

Ricky broke out into a wide grin, "I can definitely help with that!" 

_Present Day_

Julian stared up at the ceiling with no particular reason in mind. He was lying in bed, Ricky curled up under his arm, pressing against his chest.

Ricky had a lit cigarette in his hand. He took a drag off it. "What are we gonna do about Sam Losco?" 

"I'm working on a plan, don't worry about it." Julian squeezed Ricky's shoulder. 

"Always the man with a plan," Ricky smiled dopily at him "Did you ever- did you ever plan for this?" Ricky asked gesturing at himself and around the room feeling a little bit self conscious about himself. 

Julian took in the multiple bongs displayed on the dresser, Helix CDs stacked on top of one another, Ricky's houndstooth shirt hanging off the closet door. 

"No, Ricky, I didn't," Julian said smiling down at him, "But I can tell you, I wouldn't have it any other way." 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> _Follow My TPB[TPB Sideblog](https://zestymordant.tumblr.com/)_
> 
> Listen, I know, I know, I probably wrote Julian and Ricky a little too soft, but whatever it's my fanfic and I make the rules lmao.
> 
> [Julian's car](https://barrettjacksoncdn.azureedge.net/staging/carlist/items/Fullsize/Cars/45419/45419_Front_3-4_Web.jpg)
> 
> [WrestleMania](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WrestleMania_I) was a real even that happened in 1985
> 
> [The handcuffs Ricky Bought](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0407/4425/products/CUF032_1inchcuffs_web-copy_1200x1200.jpg?v=1571271396)
> 
> anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment if you want, no presure! :)
> 
> (Also genuine question to anybody reading this, do you like lots of tags on fics or very little? I find I have a problem with wanting to tag too many things and I have to go back and cut it out, I'm just curious) 


End file.
